Rosalice (Wonderful World)
Summary Rosalice is a playable character for Wonderful World. She is the 3rd Highest Ranking Knight in the Order of Lekseim; an order known for being very religious not just as an Order of Knights but as a whole city. As a Knight of her caliber, she went through a ritual known as the "Blessing of Sunlight". After going through it, Rosalice discovered she was capable of converting physical pain inflicted on her to pleasure; effectively making her a literal combat masochist. With this, Rosalice can not only instill her magic into another's & Destroy them from the inside, but even Restore an ally's power, boost their abilities, & even strengening their healing (Thus, it could be possible for Rosalice to do the same to her.). She seems to have eyes for Rescana Almadia; the Headmaster of the Order of Lekseim... Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Rosalice Hermail Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Knight of the Order of Leksheim #3, Human, Religious Knight, 3rd Highest Ranking Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mallet Mastery, can convert pain to pleasure (The Blessing of Sunlight converts all physical trauma to a more enjoyable phenomenon. From there, just being hit only increases her power), Magic Engravement (Rosalice's Göttin Faust can engrave her magic into another & destroy them from the inside out.), Holy Magic (Similar to Corona & her Light Magic, Rosalice can use this as she swings her giant mallet.), Light Magic (She can summon pillars of light, Light Beams from Orbs that seem to resemble lasers, among other things.), Weapon Transformation (She can transform her Göttin Faust into a Spear like Weapon resembling a decorative Cross of light via Lichtstrafe (Light Punishment, translating from German).), Time Stop via Lichtstrafe (As Rosalice uses this move, Time Stops as she transforms Göttin Faust into a Spear of Holy Light. Might also count as Precision Mastery...). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette), likely higher Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.), likely higher Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting). Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Göttin Faust: This Weapon was awarded to Rosalice by the Goddess. It has immense physical power, & can be transformed into a spear of light with her magic. The Weapon Name is translated from German roughly as "Fist of Goddess" Intelligence: As the 3rd Highest Ranking Knight of Lekseim, she has been in many a battle. She his high experience with her own magic, & is even a team player.. Calm & Collected in battle. Weaknesses: Shouldn't entirely rely on her Blessing of Sunlight (She still takes damage even as her meter increases for each hit.), may be immodest towards Rescana, the Headmaster of the Order of Leksheim, & Rank #1. Feats: The 3rd Hightest Ranked Member of The Order of Lekseim, Can even use her Magic to aid her allies by restoring magical power of her allies, recovering ability boost by strengthening magical power & strengthening healing power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Schock Flamme:' Translated from German as Shock Frame. Rosalice's Original Ability. Requires 50% Meter. It makes her already powerful Hammer Swings even more powerful by engraving Thermal Magic into another's magic, & attack from the inside out. *'Protection of Sunlight:' When Rosalice Takes damage, she gains meter as an additional way to do it. However, it's harder for her to gain Counter Gauge Blocks for techniques like Fatal Switch (Basically a shield that tanks a hit. Requires 2/6 Blocks), Moment Attack (Capable of invulnerability that can also counterattack. Requires 3/6 Blocks.), & Force Revival (A hard to time counter that counts as a wide backdash. Requires 5/6 Blocks.) *'Wahrheit:' Translated from German as Truth. Rosalice uses Göttin Faust's head to slam into an opponent, & does one of the following... *'Tugend:' Translated from German as Virtue. A Followup Move from Wahrheit. Rosalice spins Göttin Faust, & Slams another shot at her opponent. *'Stolz:' Translated from German as Pride. A Followup Move from Wahrheit. Rosalice spins Göttin Faust, & makes a HUGE swing, sending enemies flying. *'Streich:' Translated from German as Prank. A Followup Move from Wahrheit. Rosalice spins Göttin Faust, & scrapes the ground as she Swings as a result. *'Seele Granz:' Translated from German as Soul Glory. As Rosalice Swings horizonally, if she chains with Schock Flamme, she creates four orbs of light that shoots in the following order: Top Left. Bottom Left. Top Right. Bottom Right. *'Himmelfahrt:' Translated from German as Ascension. Rosalice uses her cloth to throw an opponent into the air as she swings Göttin Faust & impacts excruciatingly hard. *'Zermalmen:' Translated from German as Crush. Air Only. Rosalice makes an impact from above using the weight of Göttin Faust. It's powerful enough to get someone off their feet. *'Verbrennen:' Translated from German as Burn. Rosalice makes a pillar of light that can be used afar. She can use this from two differing ranges, with the other option being somewhat closer. *'Lichtstrafe:' Translated from German as Light Punishment. Rosalice's Finish Skill. She stops time to transform Göttin Faust into a Powerful Spear of light that gets potentially stronger as a result of how close one is to the center of the attack when the opponent is hit. Normally it would cause damage on cross range; but in that rare case, can overwhelm the opponent in pure holy light & truly annihilates them from the inside out. Stats *Height: 143cm *Weight: 41kg *Likes: Sewing *Hates: Swimming *Values: Family Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wonderful World Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Time Users